The Evil That Is Nothing (Part 1)
by SilverLilac07
Summary: The evil him has now been defeated, but the evil is not gone. The RowdyRuff Boys, feeling like they have lost their purpose, receive a great new power, but what is this new power and will it bring pain and sorrow or the promise of tomorrow. KaoruXButch/MomokoXBrick/MiyakoXBoomer.
1. The Boys In Africa

_**The Evil that is nothing**_

_**Part 1**_

"This sucks!" Butch hollered as he chewd on another piece of dried meat. The RRB were sitting in an old hut in a small village somewhere in the SouthEast side of Africa. It was a small village, so small that you wouldn't even be able to find it on a map.

"All of this is the fault of thoes stupid Powerpuff Girls Z!" Boomer cried as took another sip of water. Brick finished the last of his food, which wasn't to hard since there was barley any food to begin with. "You're right." He said with a snear. "I mean just look at us. We're stuck in a stupid village in the middle of who knows where trying to get by on the scraps of food we can manage to find." He sighed and leaned against the wall feeling defeated. "Lets face it guys."He started slowly. "Were just no match for them."

"Wait hold on!" Butch said while standing up. "Are you say that we should give up?!" "I think we should. I'm tired of bieng thier little punching bag." Boomer stated as he finished the last of his food. Butch stood there with a look of disbelief on his face. "How can you say that. You're, You're QUITERS!" Butch yelled Throwing his hands in the air. "Shut up Butch!" Brick started. "Do you honestly believe that we can beat them?"

"Well we got to at least try."

"We did try."

"Yeah, three times." Boomer added.

"Face it Butch were just not strong enough." Brick finished. Butch sunk down to the ground at the realization that his brothers were right. "So what, this is the end?" Butch asked slowly. "I guess so." Boomer replied with a heavy feel of defeat. "Come on guys it's late, lets try to get some sleep." Brick said as he lay down on one of the straw matts they had for beds. and with that they drifted off to sleep thinking of how thier purpose in the world was gone.

_**A/N:Sorry that this chapter was so short. They will get longer I promise. What do you think the RRB will do now that they don't have a purpose. Please tell me what you think will happen. Thanks for reading. Please review.**_


	2. Dreams Of Eternal Power And Light

"So much despair, Oh how precious it is." The RowdyRuff Boys quickly opened their eyes and found themselfs in a field of flowers, but they didn't look nice or smell good. No all of the flowers were dead. The ground was hard and britle, and the stench of rotten flesh filled the air. It was dark, like the sun had set and the night had risen. Although there was no moon or stars. The sky just seemed like an endless black abyss.

"Where are we?" Brick asked covering his face as not to breath in the horrifying stench. "And what is that desgusting smell?" Butch exclaimed copying Brick. "Guys, I don't think were in Africa anymore." Boomer wimpered. Butch rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. "You don't say." He commented sarcasticlly. "Mabey this is a dream?" Boomer said trying to find a reasonable explanation to were they were. "All three of us, having the same dream, That dosn't sound very likely." Brick replied.

"Welcome Boys." The RRB turned around instantly. To find a man in a black clouke. He was tall and lean, but his face was hidden by his hood. All that they could see of his body were his hands. They looked smooth, but at the same time boney. His fingers were very long, and his entire hand seemed to be covered in a dark aura.

"Who are you!" Brick demanded in a stern voice. The strange man did not move an inch. In fact it was almost like he was made of stone. "Nothing." He finally answered. His voice was Very deep, and very clean. "Nothing?" Boomer questioned, "What kind of name is nothing?" "My name is not nothing," He continued. "I have no name. I am nothing." Now they were really confused. "Wait a second, how can you be nothing? That dosn't make any sense." Butch said very confused. "I have no mind or body. I have no emotions or thoughts. A soul does not reside within me. I cannot exist. Therfore I am nothing."

"If you don't exist, how come we can see you?" Brick asked, not believing a word he says. "Only you can see me, for I am a part of you." He said pointing to them with his long boney fingers. "This is getting more confusing by the second." Boomer complained. "Why should we believe you? For all we know you could be some crazy old man trying to pull a trick on us." Butch added. "Wait guys, lets hear what he has to say." Brick said holding his arm out. Stopping Butch from doing anything stupid. "What do you mean you're a part of us?" Brick asked.

"When you were created, the mixture of dark and light energy where combined. This means that you have dark potential and light potential inside of you, But there was another ingrediant used in the mixture. DNA from a dark creature." The boys exchanged looks of desgust, because they new exactly whos DNA it was. "Mojo Jojo!" They all said in unision. "The DNA from that creature tipped over the balnce of dark and light. increasing the dark side of you. This is why you enjoy causing trouble and termoil."

"But that still dosn't explain who you are." Brick pointed out.

"I am the Dark Potential that you posses. The only reason I am able to comunicate with you right now, is because of the hopeless depression you're feeling."

"I get it now." Brick said finally understanding the whole situation. "I still don't." Boomer said, still confused about everything. "Okay, so now we know who you are, but why are you here." Butch asked, completelly ignoring Boomers earlier statement.

"Power my boys." He started. "I can give you the power you so desire to obtain." "Wait are you serious?" Butch asked. "You can give us enough power to defeat the PowerPuff Girls Z?" "Of course." He simply stated. "But it won't come free." He continued. "You will have to give up all of you're human emotions to gain my great dark powers.

"Our emotions?" Brick asked. "Can we do that?" Boomer added. "Of course, just say the words and I'll give you all the power you need." The creature said. Brick looked at his brothers, and they nodded their heads in approval. "All right," Brcik started. "We exchange our emotions for your great dark powers!" He announced clearly, standing tall exepting the powers he was about to gain.

The creature took out three beautiful pendants from his robe. They were beautiful pendants, with silver chains and the bright, clear, crustal in the middle was outlined with fine silver metal. He held them up to the sky. Suddenly the wind began to pick up. There were now dark clouds circiling overhead, and the sound of thunder rolled as lighting struck down to the ground. Then three lightning bolts hit the three brothers, and then the energy was transfered directly to the three pendants. The before silver pendants were know glowing with every color imaginable. The boys slowly got up from the ground. As they stood up a clear blank expression took place on their faces.

"Don't forget boys!" The creature started again. "Nothing is your greates ally!" He bellowed. "Deep, DARK. NOTHING!" Then all of a sudden the storm instantly vanished as a blinding light took it's place. And in one single shot, The lgiht engulfed the three boys, leaving them in a warm soft shell. Almost like a protective shield.


	3. Being Clumsy Is A Virtue

"I can't believe summer vacation is already over!" Momoko whined as she took another zip from her jucie. The girls were at the cafe trying to beat the summer heat with some cool refreshing drinks. "You're telling me" Kaoru added sarcastically. Miyako had already finished her drink and was quietly sitting in her chair reading a fashoin magazine. "Oh come on guys, It'll be fun. Were fnally ninth graders! Imagine, next year will be our first year of high school." She said looking up from her magazine. "Miyako is right," Kaoru started. "We should enjoy our last year at our middle school." Momoko rolled her eyes. "You guys are crazy, school is such a drag. Theres the annoying teachers, the childish students, the horrible lunches, and not to mention the boatload of homework!" Momoko exclaimed. She sluched down in her chair and sighed. "I don't know guys I don't think can handle another year at that stupid middle school. I wanna get to high school already, where I can meet all the cute senior guys." She continued with hearts in her eyes.

"Is boys the only thing you can think about?" Kaoru questioned. "Of course!" Momoko quickly answered. "What else is there to thinki about?"

"I don't know, mabey your FANIAL EXAMS!"

"Shes right Momoko, You have to pass your finals in order to get into highschool." Miyako added.

Momoko slowly deflated. "Oh yeah." She said extremelly dissapointed. Kaoru rolled her eyes while Miyako giggled. Then she looked down at her watch and her eyes widdend. "Oh mu goodness is that the time!" Miyako asked suddenly getting out of her chair and gathering her things. "Whats the rush Miyako?" Kaoru asked a little startled by the sudden stress in her. "I'm sorry girls I have to go. I promised our neighbor I would walk their dog while they were in hawaii for vacation! Bye girls!" And with thatshe waved goodbye and was gone rushing back down the streets.

The two girls sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. "I should probably go too." Kaoru finally said breaking the silence. "What, where are you going?" Momoko asked, dissapiontment clear in her voice. "The music store down in the main square is closing tomorrow, and I wanted to get some new cds before they did."

"Wait, so you're just going to leave me here with the bill?"

"You have enough money don't you?"

"Well yeah, but thats not the poi.."

"Great thanks, see ya."

With that kaoru gathered her things and ran before Momoko could object. "Kaoru!" Momoko yelled hoping to catch her, but it was too late. She was already gone. "I can't believe those two, leaving me all alone with the bill. Some friends you are." She murmured.

Momoko looked over and saw that Kaoru hadn't finished her drink. So she quickly paid for the drinks then headed over to the disposal to dump the rest of Kaoru's drink out. She wasn't quite looking where she was going, and she bumped into another person, spilling the drink all over their shirt. "Oh no, I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to a-and, uhh I'm so clumsy!" She Stuttered trying to apologize. She looked up to see who it was that she had spilled mango juice all over, and her eyes were met with two stunning ruby eyes.

"It's alright, no harm. Besides I can just throw it in the wash when I get home." He replied. Momoko finally snapped out of her daze and backed up a little to get a better view of the boy. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top botton undone and the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. And he was wearing loose fit blue jeans with red and black sneakers. His hair was a stunning orange, a little bit like her own, and it was cut short right below his ears, and it hung in his bright red eyes just perfectly. His features were definitlley something to look at, but nothing compared to the pandant he wore. It was beautiful. A silver chain held up the beautiful opal jewel that was placed in the middle of a silver hoop. The opal was amazing. It shone with every color imaginable.

"I'm Takeshi, Takeshi Sakamoto." He said holding his hand out for a greeting. Momoko finally stopped staring at him long enough to introduce Herself. "Momoko Akatsutsumi." She shook his hand and tried not to stare at him more than she already had. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Akatsutsumi."

"Oh please, just call me Momoko."

"Alright, Then you can call me Takeshi."

"Okay." She said blushing a little. "I love your pendant, It's gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you."He smiled and looked down at the jewel.

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. I just woke up one day and it was there." He said shrugging his shoulders. Now Momoko was a little confused. "Thats a little strange." She admitted in a wisper so that he couldn't hear her. There was something strange about it though. It was amost like it was pulling her in. It felt familiar somehow.

"I should be going now." He said snapping Momoko out of her daze. "I hope I can see you again." he added in a flirtacious tone. Momoko blushed a little, then added her own comment. "Well I do owe you for spilling juice all over your shirt." "How about I call you?" He asked pulling out a cell phone. "Okay." she said, sounding a little more nervous than she intended it to. Momoko took his phone and quickly dialed in her number. Then she took a picture of herself and tagged it to the number under Momoko. "Here." She said handing Takeshi his phone back. "Great, I'll call you."

"Okay"

"See ya."

"Bye."

And with that he was gone. 'Wow' Momoko thought. "He was really cute." She went to throw her stuff away and then skipped down the streets feeling like nothing could bring her down.


	4. A Dog Knotted Afternoon

"Come on Mooki lets go on that walk." Miyako said tying the leash onto the Golden retriever. He wasn't a big dog. He was only a puppy. So it was a little easier to take care of him. Miyako took Mooki and headed outside. "So, where do ya wanna go boy, maybe the park?" At the word park the dog started wagging his tail and jumping up and down, barking. "Alright," Miyako laughed. "The park it is."

They started towards the park gleefully. It was still pretty light outside, but the sun was slowly easing it's way down to the west. You could say it was almost 5:00pm. They had walked for about an hour around the park, until Miyako decided it was time to head home for dinner. "Come on boy, lets go home." Mooki was about to follow her when he suddenly stopped. "Whats wrong Mooki?" Then all of a sudden, surprising Miyako, He took of in the other direction. Miyako was being dragged behind trying her best to hold on to the leash. "Mooki slow down boy, where are you going?!" Miyako exclaimed trying to stop him, but kept stumbling. Even though Mooki was just a puppy he was still strong enough to pull Miyako. "Mooki, stop!" Miyako yelled trying to stop him, but it didn't work. He just kept running. "Nia, where are you taking me!" Miyako suddenly heard another voice call out. she looked up to see who it was, but before she could spot anything she was thrown into something. She tried to move, but Mooki was running around in circles tying her to the object she collided with. Then Mooki finally stopped, and sat down. Miyako was finally able to see what she ran into, but when she looked up she was surprised to see two perfect orbs of sapphire staring back at her.

"Oh, uh hi." The boy spoke blushing a little at the close tension between their bodies. Miyako was completely stunned, and all that she was able to say was, "Hi." along with a blush of her own. "Oh I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into her. She just took off on her own." The boy tried to explain while untying himself from the girl. Finally free from the leashes Miyako spoke. "It seems like our dogs think alike." She looked down at Mooki who was playing with the boy's dog. It was also a golden retriever, but it looked a little younger than Mooki. She let a small giggle escape her mouth.

"I'm Mamoru Fujimoto, by the way." The boy said, introducing himself while picking up the dogs leash. "And this here is my dog Nia." He said gesturing to his dog. I was finally able get a better view of the boy. He had short blonde hair that was parted in the middle, and resting below his forehead was the most beautiful blue eyes that a girl could just melt in. He wore a t-shirt that was stripped with blue and white, along with brown shorts that went to his knees, and white and blue sneakers. On his right wrist was a deep blue watch. Then she noticed the beautiful pendant he was wearing. It looked like it was made from a rainbow. The most beautiful, bright, and colorful rainbow she had ever seen. It was really strange though. It seemed like she had seen it before. It just felt familiar.

She finally took her eyes away from the pendant as she realize she hadn't introduced herself. "Oh my where are my manners. My name is Miyako Gotokuji. And this is Mooki. He belongs to my neighbors. I'm watching him while their on vacation." She said looking down at Mooki. "Do you have your own pet?" He asked her, curiosity striking his face. "Oh no I'm afraid I don't." Miyako replied a little upset at the thought that she didn't have her own dog to care for.

"That's too bad." He replied.

"And why is that?"

"You just seem like a very caring and nurturing person. I'm sure any dog would be quite fond of you."

Miyako suddenly felt her face go red. "Oh why thank you." She replied still a little flustered. "I have to be heading home now, It's getting pretty late." He said looking down at his watch. "Oh yeah me to. I'm already late for dinner. Bye." "Bye, I hope to see you again someday." And with that Mamoru was gone.

"Wow Mooki, wasn't he just... great." Miyako suddenly floated into a daydream. Until the sound of Mooki's bark woke her up. "Oh right, we better get back home. Were already pretty late." Miyako and Mooki then headed home for dinner.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but The next one should be longer. I also wanna thank alycat63 for being the first to review my story. You Rock!**_


	5. Capture Juliet

"I can't believ this place is closing down tomorrow." Kaoru sighed as she looked up at the store sign. After a minute or two she entered the shop. It wasn't reall y that big it had 5 isles of cds, and the entire wall to the end was made into a bookcase that was stuffed with different kinds of records. at the end of every isle was a cylinder container that held posters of differnet artists and bands.

Kaoru headed over to the isle that was labled 'Classic Rock' She slowly made her way down the isle browsing through all of the bands and artists she loved. Suddenly Koaru felt a little wierd, almost like someone was watching her. And sure enough when she looked over to the other side of the isle was someone there. At first she couldn't see who it was, because when she looked up she had been distracted by the most briliant green eyes she had ever seen. Then she caught a glimps of the boy who was looking at her. He had black silky hair that was spiked with hairgel. He wore a black plain t-shirt, along with deep bule jeans that had been ripped a little at the knees, and he had black and white converse on his feet. He looked like an average everyday guy you could find walking down the streets. There was one thing though that made hi stand out. The pendant he wore around his neck. It was amazing. She had never seen anything like it. It was a beautiful opal that shone with every single color you could imagine. And it hung on a precious silver chain.

Kaoru tried not to think to much of it, but somehow it was like it was trying to draw her in. It felt very familiar like it was almost hers, but she knew that was impossible since she didn't own a single piece of jewelry. She thought it was way to girly to go prancing around in a silly nacklace or earings, ect.

Kaoru looked back up at the boys face and realized that he was still staring at her. "What?" She asked him trying to figure out why he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. "I'm sorry?" He replied as if he hadn't even noticed her. "Why are you staring at me?" Kaoru asked again a little annoyed this time. "Human nature." He said with a grinn. Now Kaoru was confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Human nature what are talking about?"

"Well, whenever I see something beautiful I can't help but stare at it."

Kaoru blushed a little at the comment, mostly because the only one who had ever called her beautiful was her mother, but she quickly brushed it off and replied with extreme annoyance.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Romeo!"

"The names Kenta, Kenta Yamakishi."

"I could't care less."

After that Kaoru went back to browsing for cds. Then she realized that the boy was still there, and now following her, coping her every move. This was rediculous she thought. "What's your problem, stop following me it's creepy!" She exclaimed show her annoyance quite easilly. He didn't reply, instead he stared at her some more with the same goofy looking grinn on his face. "Freak." Koaru muttered under her breath as she tried to ignore him.

She finally found the cd she had been searching for and headed to the cashier. She quickly paid for the cd and started for the door, but she couldn't make it to the door until she realized her cd was gone. She turned around and found that the same guy that had been pesturing her, had taken her cd. "Hey, give it back it's mine!" She fummed, now very upset with him. "Journey huh?" He sadi examining the cover. " I said give it back!" She screamed trying to take it from him, But he was taller than her, and was able to keep it from her reach. "I don't know," He started. "I kind of like this band myself. I might have to keep it."

"It's mine and I bought it with my money!"

"Really? Well, now it's mine."

"You really don't want to aggravate me."

"Oo fiesty, I like that."

"Well do you like concussions, cause thats what you're going to get if you don't hand me back my cd this instant!"

"Thats it!" Kaoru and Kenta turned around to find an angry store clerk. "Get out of my store now! Your continuous bickering is upseting my costomers!" They looked around the shop, and found that everybody in the store had there eys glued on the pair with frozen expressions. "Get Out!" And with that Kaoru and Kenta were kicked out of the music shop.

It had gotten pretty late so it was dark outside now. only the street lamps and the lights from all of the buildings were keeping the darkness of night from engulfing the town. Kaoru and Kenta stood there in front of the store a little in awe at to what just happened. Kaoru finally broke the silence. "Could you please give me back my cd now." She asked calmly, trying a different approach. "No." Was all Kenta said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS I CAN"T BELIEVE HOW INCRE..." Kaoru started ranting now furious at the boy, but bedfore she could finish Kenta took her by the hand and started to run through town. "Hey what are you doing let go of me!" But he wouldn't and he kept running through downtown holding on to Koaru as tight as he could, so that she wouldn't escape his grip. "I said let go!" Kaoru screamed once again trying to break free, but it was no use. He was a lot stronger than her and he refused to let her slipp away from him. They snaked there way through the city, and finally came to the outskirts of town. "Wait, stop I'm not supposed to leave the city!" Kaoru exclaimed trying to reason with him, but he didn't listen and kept running. They started up a huge hill, and Kaoru was amazed at how much energy and endurence this boy had. He didn't even seem to be sweating. On the other hand Kaoru was exuasted, and it took all of her will power to not fall to the ground of exuastion. They finally stopped at the top of the hill, right next to a big oak tree.

Kenta finally rerleased Kaoru's hand and she fell to the ground, breathing hard, trying to find her breath. When she was finally able to get her breathing under control she stood up and look at Kenta with a look that could freeze the Pacific Ocean. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She hollered. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON DRAGS A..." But once again Kaoru couldn't finish what she had to say before Kenta grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, and Kaoru instantly froze. All of her thoughts dissapeared from her mind and her shoulders relaxed as she was faced with one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. In front of her lay the entire city of New Townsville. It was breath taking. The sun had fallen and the darkness had come out, but the lights illuminated the entire city, and it was like watching a candle in a dark empty room. She had never seen anything like it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kenta finally said, breaking the silence. Kaoru looked over to where Kenta was standing, and saw a look of comfort on his face. He looked so calm and peacfull, like nothing could bother him at the moment. Kenta suddenly looked back at Koaru, Probably because he felt her gaze upon him. He then grinned the same stupid goofy lokking grinn he wore at the shop. "See something you like?" Kaoru instantly took her eyes away and looke back at the city. She blushed slightly then replied. "You wish."

They stood there watching the lights for what seemed like hours. "I belive this is your's." Kenta said taking out the cd Koaru Had bought and presenting it to her. Koaru quickly took her cd back before Kenta could tease her some more. "It's about time." She relied.

"You know I don't think I ever got your name."

"And why should I tell you that?"

"I told you mine."

"Yeah, but you kidnapped me and stole my cd."

"True, But I took you to a beautiful place, and I did give you your cd back, didn't I?"

Kaoru sighed "Koaru Matsubara." She said, knowing he was never going to leave her alone. "Well Koaru I'ts been nice meeting you." He said saluting her and bowing. Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned away from him back to the city. "Goodbye." He said softly then he did something Kaoru never expected. He kissed her right on the cheek, but before Kaoru could turn arounf to object he had dissapeared down the hill. "You stupid pervert!" She yelled, hoping to catch his ears before he was gone.

"Koaru was left standing on top of the hill all alone. She touched her cheek softly and slightly blushed, but quickly regained her composure. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy." And with that she headed home.


End file.
